Why Now
by ShadowintheKnight
Summary: Everything was going right for Ponyboy. He was finally starting to get better after losing Johnny and Dally, but the State comes and ruins that. Will Darry be able to get him back? What will life with a new family be like for Pony? Will the family be nice?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any characters from it. All rights got to S.E. Hinton. **

**This is my first Outsiders fanfiction so I hope you all like it : ) I know it is a little short but, Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Should I continue this? **

* * *

_This can't be happen'. This can't be happen'. _Was all that went through Pony's head as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop crying. They were going to take him away, the State that is. They deemed Darryl unfit to take care of him because they thought he did not pay enough attention to Pony. They called it neglect or something. But they don't know the truth! Darry is the most caring older brother in the world.

Solemnly Pony made his way to his room to pack some belongings. Soda tried to make him smile, but he just could not. He was just getting on the right track after losing Johnny and Dally, but this might send him right back into that pit of despair. He did not want to go back there. He was not himself there, it was like he was just a shell watching everything happen. He could hardly remember any of those days. Darry and Soda worried a lot in those days, but everything was finally coming together. The Curtis brothers were all happy and getting along just fine, but of course the State had to come and ruin their happiness.

After he finished packing Ponyboy slowly made his way back into the living room hoping to delay the inevitable. He could hear Darry talk to the social worker about setting up a court date to get me back. Hopefully it is soon. Ponyboy was at a loss for how the social worker came to the conclusion that Darry was neglecting him, if anything Darry was the opposite. Darry was afraid to let Pony out of his sight. Pony just wishes the social workers would never show up again and let them live their lives peacefully. But that is just a dream…

His only salvation was thinking that Darry would get him back as soon as possible. He could not lose faith. He was afraid if he did he would lose himself like he did after Johnny and Dally died.

Blinking back the last of his tears Pony made his way into the living room.

"Hey cheer up little colt we will get you back." Darry tried to brighten Pony's mood, but to no avail Pony could not shake the feeling that things were going to get bad, he always had the worst of luck.

"Come now young man. Hopefully we will find you a better home where you will be treated right." The social worker stated before moving towards the door. "We don't want to be late. Chop! Chop!."

"There will never be a better home…" Pony whispered as he hugged Soda and Darry with all his might, thinking if he held on long enough he wouldn't have to go.

Making his way to the car Pony couldn't look back because he knew he would break down then and there. Before the car speed off he had to look one more time though. His heart shattered when he saw Soda and Darry looking at the window with forlorn looks on their faces.

**As the car drove off Pony chanted to himself: ****_I will come back. I will come back. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two enjoy! : ) I promise next chapter will be longer! **

* * *

As they neared the boys home he was going to be placed in Pony had to look away in fear that he would start bawling. Seeing the home just made everything more real for Pony, he was actually being separated from his brothers…

"Honey, we are here. Please get out of the car. It is not going to be as bad as you think. Just think we will soon find you a family that will take care of you properly. Follow me." The social woman tried to cheer up Pony, but she was actually making him more depressed. Pony followed the woman inside the home and into a little office.

In the office there was a plump lady who was chewing obnoxiously on some chips. Pony cringed at the noise coming from her mouth, but tried to remain stoic.

"Hello there I am the owner of this boys home! My name is Mrs. Wilson. You must be uh- Pony- Ponyboy?" Pony could tell the lady was flabbergasted by his name and tried to recover from the initial shock. Most people tended to do that.

"Uh- Yeah… that's me." Pony replied even though he just wanted to stay quiet.

"Don't look so sad! It is not that bad here. You will bunked in a room with three other kids. I am sure you will make friends here in no time. If you are as good of a kid as I have read you might even be out of here soon." The lady was obviously trying to make this place seem great, but Pony was buying none of it. He vowed to hate this place because it means he is not with his brothers.

"Well, if I am not needed anymore I will be heading out. I will be making a visit in a week, unless a family ends up wanting you I will be back sooner." With that the social worker left him along in the office with Mrs. Wilson.

"Grab your things I will show you to your room. The people also in your room are around the same age as you so hopefully you will get along well. There is Aaron who is fifteen, so just a little older than you. There is Alex who is also fourteen just like you and there is also Stan who is thirteen." Pony decided to pay attention to Mrs. Wilson when she was explaining who he was rooming with. He might as well try to make some friends while he was here.

"Do they know I am coming?" Pony was afraid that they would not take kindly to a surprise and afraid they might bash him for his name.

"Of course dear! That would be improper of me to not inform them." She talked down to Pony, making him feel a little dumb. "They are currently eating lunch so they won't be there when we arrive."

Oh great just what he needed... To have to awkwardly wait in the room until his roommates arrive. The room was medium sized with two bunk beds in it. One could easily tell which bed was going to be his because three of them were messy and looked lived in.

"While you wait for the other boys you can make yourself at home and put your things away." Mrs. Wilson advised Ponyboy as he just stood there taking in the room. She left Pony alone in the room and for a minute he did not move.

Finally deciding he might as well put a few things away Pony started to unpack some of his clothes he brought. That is really all he had to do so he just laid on the bed and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Goggigly yawning Pony could hear a few voices getting closer to the room. He sat opened his eyes fully to make sure that he would not doze off, he had a tendency to fall asleep pretty quickly. His nerves started to get to him when he heard the doorknob click signaling people were about to enter the room.

The boys looked normal to him. Hopefully they won't make fun of his name… He decided to stand up so he did not seem lazy and uninterested. He was very uncomfortable then because they were just looking at him. He did not understand why because Mrs. Wilson told them that he was coming!

"You must be the new kid. I am Aaron, this is Alex to the right of me, and to the left is Stan." Aaron introduced everyone. They did not offer any hands though, which made Pony a little scared that they were unfriendly.

"Hi my name is Ponyboy." Pony just waited for the taunts.

"Dude that is an awesome name. I wish my parents were more creative I mean Stan! Come on!" That was certainly not the reaction Pony was expecting, but it sure was refreshing from the usual.

**After hours of talking and hanging out Pony was glad that he was rooming with these three guys. They sure were not Johnny, but they dig okay. They just might make Pony be a little less sad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I know it has been a while since I last updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.!**

* * *

"Darry what are we going to do?" Soda asked while pacing the room. He was in shock that the State actually took Pony away.

"I don't know… But I will figure out something! I am not going to sit idly by and let them win." Darry said with conviction which gave Sodapop hope. Soda also knew Darry was going to worry himself sick until they got Ponyboy back.

Hearing the door slam shut Soda stopped pacing and saw Two-bit standing there with a smile on his face. Now that Soda thought about it he rarely saw Two-bit without it. It was part of his plan to cheer up Ponyboy and it actually worked sometimes. Soda couldn't help but smile when he saw it.

"Howdy Curtis brothers!" Two-bit couldn't have been anymore loud if he tried. "Where is Pony? I got something I want to show him."

Soda's smile immediately vanished. How were they suppose to tell Two-bit, who has gotten real close to Pony, that the State took him…

"Look, Two-bit there is something we have to tell you. The State came by earlier today and… and they took him." Darry barely got out before he started crying. Soda ran over to Darry and gave him a hug, it was a rare site to see Darry break down. He usually does it when he thinks no one else can hear.

"What? No I don't believe it! I saw yesterday! We were hanging out and laughing and we made plans for today!" Two-bit marched into the house further and went into now just Soda's room.

A minute later Two-bit came running out with tears streaking down his face. It was a heartbreaking site that made Soda tear up. he knew that Two-bit and Pony have gotten super close and t Pony actually straightened him out. Because of Pony Two-bit actually tries in school and is so close to graduating this year. He also stopped drinking which was a miracle, but seeing that it made Ponyboy happy Two-bit was happy to stop.

"Why… Why do they have to ruin everything? The kid was finally starting to act like himself again!" Before Soda and Darry could react Two-bit ran out of the house.

"Two-bit stop!" Soda tried to call out to Two-bit, but he was already too far away. He just prayed that Two-bit will not do something stupid.

* * *

After a few days at the boys home Ponyboy felt a little better because his roommates were nice and very friendly. He still missed Soda and Darry, it hurts him a lot being away. He can sometimes feel himself slipping back into depression… He tries to think about Two-bit then to get his mind on something positive. He just prays that Two-bit stays on the right track even though he is gone.

He was currently sitting in the cafeteria with his roommates talking about who knows what. Honestly Pony was not paying attention. His mind kept wandering, he had too many thoughts going on in his head. It scare him sometime how much he thinks about… well everything.

"Pony… Pony!" Aaron yelled trying to grab his attention.

"Wha- what?" Pony was caught off guard by the sudden intrusion of his thoughts.

"Just making sure you were okay. You had this glazed look in your eyes and it took a while for you to respond. We have been calling you for five minutes or so." Aaron stated with worry clear on his face.

"Sorry guys. I am just missing home." Pony could feel his eyes start to tear up so he got up and silently made his way back to their room. He could hear them all follow ho which he found touching, but he knew he was going to start crying and he did not want them to witness that.

"Hey Pony don't cry. I am sure that your brothers are fighting to get you back." Aaron always knew what to say to anyone who was sad. Pony had told them about his brothers and they were actually all jealous. He felt bad for them because they all are here because they came from bad families, like as in… Johnny. He wished that is he got to go back to his brothers he could bring them with him. They would sure like it.

"Thanks Aaron. Its just so stupid. I don't understand where they even got the idea that my brother was neglecting me." Ponyboy had been trying to figure out any information he could on that, but every time he asked Mrs. Wilson she gave some bullshit answer about how she couldn't divulge that information to me.

"The way you talk about your brother I doubt it is true. It might all just be a misunderstanding. Who knows maybe by tomorrow you will be back with them!" Alex is always the optimistic.

**Pony smiled at that and he immediately sobered up and they all went back to the cafeteria to finish lunch. They have strict eating schedules here so if you don't finish your lunch you couldn't eat until dinner. They are not to keen about snacks here which was really messing with Pony's weight… **


End file.
